Love of Saints
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: A couple of Saints / Warriors fall in love and are battling with each other for a couple of girls' hearts. But, they have nearly forgotten about their duties! What is going to happen to the world? Sorry for the rating change!
1. Chapter 1

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 1: A Friend in Need

I ran up the stairs of Sanctuary as fast as I could. I am late, oh man. Milo is not going to be happy with me! As I approached the Aries house I thought of one man that could possibly help me. The only man in Sanctuary with a high telekinesis power out of all the Gold Saints. Aries Mu.

"Mu! Can you help me with something?" I called desperately. A man with lilac hair and the Aries gold cloth came out of the house.

"Raisa? Nice to see you. You haven't been around the Aries house in a while!" Mu pointed out. I blushed at the comment.

"Sorry, Mu. I have been with Milo. Mostly!" The gold saint frowned at me.

"Yeah, I know. So what is it that you need help with?"

"Right, can you use your telekinesis power to teleport me to the Scorpio house? I am running late!"

"A date with Milo?"

"Yeah, now can you please teleport me there?"

"What is the rush? We never talk anymore. In fact, it is hard to believe that we are best friends!" That stabbed me in the heart.

"I am sorry. But, I have to go now. I promise we will hang out tomorrow."

"Huh, alright I will help you!" Mu grabbed my right arm. The next thing I knew, we were iin a vortex of golden color. Seconds later, we were in front of the Scorpio house.

"Thank you, Mu!" I squeaked as I pulled him into a tight hug. I ran into the Scorpio house, turned back to wave bye, and kept going. "Milo, I am here!" I called as silence answered me. Where was Milo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 2: The Dinner, The Picnic, and The Mistake

Wondering where Milo was, I wandered in deeper into the Scorpio house. Calling out to him.

"Milo, are you in here?" As I came into the kitchen a pair of muscular arms grabbed me by the waist! "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed in fright. A hand came over my mouth.

"Shhh! You are a little too loud!" The voice that I recognized as Milo's said behind me. I quickly spun around and came face to face with my boyfriend.

"Milo, I hate you. You are …!" Milo raised an eyebrow at me to indicate that he knew what I was going to say! "Never mind, but you should not have scared me like that!"

"I know, sorry. But, you were late and I thought it would be funny! Which it was!" Milo explained. I raised an eyebrow at him this time. "Relax, it was only a joke." He assured as he took my lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. I felt like I was on cloud 9! My hands found their way into Milo's long blue-purple hair and he deepened the kiss! While doing this, his hands went up my body until they reached my bra! I pulled away from him.

"Do not dare!" I hissed at him. Milo looked disappointed at me.

"Fine, let us just have dinner." I nodded towards Milo and followed him to the table as he got the food. As we ate we talked. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Milo asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I answered with another question.

"If you are not doing anything tomorrow, I thought maybe we could spend the day together." Milo explained.

"Sorry, Milo! I am spending the day with Mu tomorrow." Milo sulked at me.

"I am losing you to Mu? What does he have that I do not?"

"A higher telekinesis power." Milo rolled his eyes at me. "Milo, you are not losing me to Mu. It is just that we are best friends and I have not spent time with him in a long time. Most of my time Is spent with you. Plus, he laid the guilt card on me when I was coming here." I explain.

"Alright, I understand." Milo said as I almost tackled him in a hug! Both of us fell to the floor! "But, tonight you have to spend time with me!"

"Okay, Milo." I said.

Milo got me off of himself and carried me to his bedroom. There, he placed me upon the bed and started kissing me again. A couple of minutes later, he moved on from my lips to my neck. At one point I felt a hard bite and moaned.

"Raisa, did that hurt?" Milo asked obviously concerned about me.

"A little." I admitted with a flush. Milo took my lips in a passionate kiss again and lay down beside me. "Milo, you are not going to finish what you started?" Milo shook his a no.

"I love you, I really do. But, you are not ready yet. I will take you when the time comes." Milo explained. I nodded at him with a smile on my face. That night I slept over at the Scorpio house.

The next day, me, Mu, Ryeen, Natalia, Aphrodite, and Orphee went on a picnic (Aphrodite is Ryeen's boyfriend and Orphee is Natalia's boyfriend). We also brought a canoe to do some sailing. After lunch, Orphee and Natalia went canoeing. Meanwhile, Aphrodite and Ryeen were taking a walk around the park. That left me and Mu to clean up after them! It wasn't too bad, as we cleaned we also talked.

"Raisa, can I ask you a question?" Mu asked as I put some trash into the basket. I nodded. "Do you like Milo better than me?" I blinked at my friend as I thought about the question.

"Technically, yes! Milo is my boyfriend. You are just a friend. It is obvious that I like him better!" I explain.

"A simple yes or no would have been fine."

"Sorry. But, come on. You knew the answer to that question. So, why did you ask?" Mu narrowed his gaze as the question was asked.

"Well, I know that we are friends. But honestly, I like you more than a friend. The way that I like you is the way that you like Milo!" I stared at Mu for a while. I had no idea that he felt this way about me. Then I got an idea in my head from last night.

"Does Milo know how you feel about me?" Mu nodded at my question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Milo asked me the same question last night. The question that you asked me." I explained and turned my gaze downward. The next thing I knew, Mu lifted my chin up to face him and then kissed me! I broke away after a couple of seconds like that. "Mu, I never thought you would actually do that!" I shrieked as I smacked him across the face. I stood up and ran crying. Natalia and Orphee were back and saw me running in my crying state.

"Raisa, wait!" My best friend Natalia called to me. But, I did not listen and kept on running. I ran home and did not dare to go to Sanctuary for a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 3: Twins Help! Weird behaviour of the Gemini Saints

I walked into the house that my family was renting in Greece while my father did his Geologist job. Upon coming into the living room, I caught my sister Ryeen with her boyfriend in a make out session. I grabbed a pillow from one of the nearest couches and threw it at them!

"Seriously, Ryeen! Get a room!" I said as the couple stared at me.

"You seem grumpy these days. Besides, I am not the one having love problems. I can do whatever I want with my love life!" Ryeen barked. Shaking my head in disbelief I went back out of the house into Sanctuary. I wanted to make sure Milo did not find out about my little mistake with Mu. As I went up the stairs of Sanctuary, one of the twins called out to me.

"Raisa, do you need to talk?" I turned my attention to the Gemini Saints that approached me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"Your facial expression says that something is wrong!" Kanon explained. My innocent attempt was up. Even though Kanon was the evil one before, he could easily tell when someone wasn't feeling happy.

"It is nothing! Well, nothing that you two have to worry about!" I told the twins as I dismissed them with a flap of my hand.

"Well, in that sense you are right. But, I asked if you needed to talk about it. You can talk about it to us!" Saga assured. I raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"Really? Cause, I remember that Kanon was the one who manipulated God. Saga was the one who killed Shion and became the new Pope of Sanctuary and tried to kill the Bronze Saints and Athena herself! So, why do you two want to help me now?" I questioned as the twins looked at each other and back at me.

"First of all, that hurt." Kanon started. "Second of all, we are nice people inside. Third of all, you are like us in some ways."

"I am not! I would have to be evil or half evil and half good to be like you guys!" I pointed out. Kanon rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"That is not what I meant. I meant your sister."

"What about my sister?"

"Ryeen is a Gemini! Is she not?" Kanon asked. I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders implying I still didn't get it. "You are the older sister of a person (girl) that was born in the Gemini constellation. In other words, you are like Saga! He is also the brother of a person (guy) that was born in the Gemini constellation.

"Kanon! I cannot believe you just compared me to your brother like that." I scolded the younger twin. Kanon just smirked at me. "Besides, have you forgotten that I am not a Gemini? Saga is one!

"True, but since you are the sister of a Gemini you are going to have some of the Gemini traits with your Aquarius traits." Kanon explained.

"Okay, I get it now." I told the twins.

"Great, now do you want to talk about what happened?" Saga asked.

"But, why are you guys so nice to me. I am not a Gemini. Only my sister is!" I pointed.

"That is true. We respect people that are born in Gemini. Since you are the sister of a Gemini, we respect you too." Kanon explained.

"Kanon, you are not helping her because of that fact alone!" Saga reminded his younger brother. Kanon's face became paler than it naturally was. He reminded me of a ghost at this state. I turned to Saga.

"Why is Kanon helping me?" I asked. Saga smirked at me.

"He has a crush on your sister. Would do anything to get her away from Aphrodite. Even help you! But, part of what he said was true. We do respect you." Saga explained. My jaw dropped open when I heard this. I turned back to Kanon.

"Wow, talk about pedophilic!" I said. Kanon gave me an annoyed look. "I am sorry. Let us just talk about what happened to me!" Kanon nodded softening up again.

"So, what did happen to you?" Saga asked.

"Huh, I went on a picnic with Ryeen, Aphrodite, Natalia, Mu, and Orphee a couple of days ago. Orphee and Natalia went canoeing, while Aphrodite and my sister went for a walk. So, Mu and I stayed behind to clean up. As we talked there was a heavy tension that came up. Then, out of nowhere Mu kissed me! Now…" I could not finish the sentence. But the twins looked like they already got it.

"Now, you are afraid of Milo finding out?" Saga asked. I nodded.

"Just tell him what you would want to hear if he was in that situation." Kanon piped in. I looked at Kanon, astonished.

"Kanon, how do you know what he wants to hear?" I asked. Kanon simply shrugged.

"Just seems like the right thing to do. If he asks, just say 'yeah, but it was a mistake and it meant nothing to me. You are the only one for me!' and then add a hug or kiss." Kanon explained. I nodded at him with a smile.

"Not bad for someone who manipulated God!" I said.

"Do not start, Raisa!" Kanon warned.

"Alright, thank you!" I waved to the twins and started again for the Scorpio house. When I got there I found Milo inside training. He narrowed his eyes towards me and a smile came up onto his lips.

"I have not seen you around here for a couple of days! What is wrong?" Milo questioned. I shook my head indicating that nothing was wrong. "Okay, then want to stay a while and have lunch?"

"Sure, I could use a break from all this stress!" I explained. Milo frowned at me not knowing what I was talking about. I dismissed him with a flap of my hand. As we ate, Milo brought up something I did not want to talk about at that moment!

"How was the picnic a couple of days ago?" Milo questioned.

"It was alright." I answered.

"Was it only Mu and you?"

"No, do not worry. Ryeen, Aphrodite, Natalia, and Orphee went with us." Milo had a look of relief on his face. I could not hold the giggle in and bursted out laughing.

"It is not funny. I was concerned. By the way, did anything happen between you two?" Milo questioned. I was going to answer when a flurry of green light came in front of us. A few seconds later, Mu was before us.

"We actually shared a kiss, Milo!" Mu spilled the beans as Milo narrowed his eyes to me.

"What? I thought you said you two were just friends!" Milo reminded.

"Milo, we are just friends. Mu was the one who kissed me. Besides, it did not mean anything to me. You are the only one for me. You know that!" I tried to calm Milo down. But, it was to no avail. Milo wanted one thing, and that was to have Mu out of my life.

"SCARLET NEEDLE!" Mu got hit with one of the blows from the Scarlet Needle and went down to his knees in pain! I pulled Milo in an attempt to stop him. But, it did not work he sent 13 more blows on to Mu! After he received the 14th blow, I stood in front of Milo to convince him to stop.

"Milo, please do not do this! It was only a mistake. Do not take his life for it!" I begged. Milo's expression softened when he saw the tears coming from my eyes.

"Fine! You were lucky that she still respects you as a friend, Mu!" Milo said as he walked up to Mu. "But, let us get one thing clear. If you ever dare to kiss my girlfriend again. You will feel all 15 blows of my Scarlet Needle!" He threatened and turned to leave the Scorpio house. I looked at Mu and then followed him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 4: Orphee and Mime: The Battle for Natalia's Heart

My love life stinks, a lot! However, my best friend and my sister were having better luck with their love life. Those two did not have to worry about 2 guys liking them. That is what I thought until the day that I went walking on the beach and found my best friend with her boyfriend Orphee. I did not want to spoil their date, so I kept away from them. But, I did keep an eye on them. After half an hour of swimming in the ocean, I heard the sweet tune of a lyre playing. Curious if Orphee was playing, I turned to look at the couple. Orphee was not playing but, Natalia seemed to recognize the tune. She stood up from the chair and started walking to her left-hand side. Minutes passed, she found the tune of the lyre. Benetnasch Eta Mime.

"Mime? What are you doing here?" Natalia asked. Mime stopped playing and walked up to her.

"Hilda said we needed a break after being resurrected by Athena. So, we have gathered at the beach to relax." Mime explained. By this time, Orphee was there. Mime turned his attention to Orphee. "Natalia, who is your friend?"

"Orphee. By the way, we are dating Mime!" Natalia pointed.

"My bad." Mime said.

"Natalia, do you know him?" Orphee asked.

"Yes I do."

"Where did you two meet?"

"Well, I think it was the beach. This exact same one to be exact."

"Right, you heard me playing my lyre and came over. We ended up talking and becoming good friends after that!" Mime continued.

"Okay." Orphee said. "Um, mind me asking but do you like Natalia more than a friend?" Natalia widened her eyes when she realized what her boyfriend was referring to.

"That is a little personal. But, no. Not any more than a friend." Mime answered as Natalia elbowed Orphee with anger in her eyes.

"Did you have to ask, Orphee?" Natalia scolded.

"Yes, I want to make sure that the same thing with Raisa does not happen with us." Orphee explained.

"It will not!"

"How do you know?"

"We are different from Raisa and Milo."

"It can happen to anyone. Love is unpredictable."

"He is right you know?" Mime piped in. Natalia looked at her friend.

"I know. But, it will not happen to us!" Natalia explained.

"What happened between the two people you are talking about?" Mime asked.

"Well, one of my best friends; Raisa had a boyfriend named Milo. She also had a best guy friend named Mu. One day, me, Orphee, Raisa, Mu, and two other people went on a picnic and Mu kissed Raisa. Now, Orphee is afraid that the same thing will happen between us!" Natalia explained.

"I am not surprised. I would be a little more cautious of my girlfriend if something like that were to happen."

"Thank you!" Orphee said in a voice that said 'obviously'.

"Whatever, I am out of here." Natalia announced as Orphee followed her out of the beach.

'I will get you as my own, Natalia!' Mime schemed in his head.

I was getting bored of stalking the couple. So, I went to the Aquarius house to talk to Camus. I wore my mask (even though Athena said it was okay if the girl saints do not wear their masks) to avoid getting kissed again. But, when I got to the Aquarius house, I saw that Camus was talking with his best friend Milo. I hid behind a pillar and listened to their conversation.

"You are jealous! Correct?" Camus asked.

"I am. I just do not want to lose her." Milo admitted.

"Just take her as…" Milo looked at his friend with a questioning look. "Milo, there is someone behind that pillar." Milo nodded at his friend and darted towards me. Grabbing me by the waist, he turned me around to face Camus.

"Camus, look who it is!" Milo said, taking off my mask and kissing me on the cheek. Camus smiled at me since we had a connection of the Aquarius constellation.

"How much did you hear?" Camus asked.

"Well, I heard enough to know that Milo is jealous!" I said. Milo let go of my waist.

"I am not jealous!" Milo said.

"You are so jealous!" I countered. "I heard you say that, Milo. Do not lie to me!"

"You could go with Mu and I would not care."

"Milo, I know you do not mean that." I said looking Milo directly in the eyes. It was true that he did not mean it. His eyes said that he was only jealous and a little hurt of the fact that I kissed another guy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "I will prove to you that you are the only man for me." I said after breaking the kiss.

"Really?" Milo asked as I walked by him.

"Yes." I said. I started walking away from the Aquarius house. "I will talk to you tomorrow, Camus." I called to the Aquarius Saint.

"You are still invited to dinner." Milo called.

"I know." I called back.

Night

"What happened?" I asked when I saw Natalia's sad form at our doorstep.

"Mime! He came to my house and then… Well, basically the thing that happened between you and Mu!

"What, I thought you told me over the phone that he does not like you that way!"

"Well, he lied. What am I going to do. Orphee will… I do not even want to know." The doorbell rang as she slumped deeper into the couch.

"Orphee?" I gasped.

"I know what happened Raisa. I need to talk to her." Orphee explained with rage in his eyes.

"Natalia!" I called. Instantly, she appeared. She was a little startled to see her boyfriend here at 7 o'clock in the evening.

"Orphee, what are you doing here?" Natalia questioned.

"Came to talk about what happened between you and Mime!' Orphee explained.

"He is dead meat, right?" Natalia questioned. Orphee nodded and turned to go find Mime.

"Wait, Orphee!" Natalia called. Too late, Orphee was already gone to the hotel where Mime and the other God Warriors stayed for the time being.

At the Hotel

Orphee knocks on the door to have Mime answer with sleep in his facial features.

"STRINGER FINE!" Strings shot out of the lyre and Mime was caught in threads.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mime asked fully awake now.

"Do not play dumb. You kissed Natalia. Now, you suffer!" Orphee threatened and ripped off a finger. Mime screamed with agony. Me and Natalia finally got there.

"Orphee, stop!" Natalia ordered and begged at the same time. Orphee did not listen and broke another finger of Mime's right hand. Mime screamed with agony again and multiplied himself around the room.

"What?" Orphee was confused by which Mime was the real one. That was Mime's chance.

"LIGHTSPEED FIST!" Mime's attack hit Orphee from behind. However, Orphee was not planning on losing so easily.

"DEATH TRIP SERENADE!" Orphee played the lyre and Mime was almost affected till he remembered what he was fighting for.

"STRINGER REQUIEM!" Orphee's body was caught by strings. He had no way to get out unless Mime let him go. Orphee moved back and forth in the strings that were attached to his body to get out with no avail.

"Mime, let go of me!" Mime played a tune that was so peaceful that it put Orphee to sleep. While Orphee was asleep, Mime put Natalia under a lust spell that was created by a romantic tune of Mime's lyre. Mime took my vision while he did this so I would not be able to tell Orphee after he awoke. Luckily, he did not get rid of my hearing so I heard what he did and said! When Orphee awoke, he found that Natalia was with Mime.

"Natalia, what are you doing. Get away from him so I can attack!" Orphee ordered. Natalia shook her head a no.

"Orphee, I love Mime!" Natalia explained.

"Snap out of it, you do not love Mime!" Orphee said shaking her by the shoulders.

"Now Orphee, if you treat her like that I can understand why she does not like you!" Mime said. This made Orphee rage and he tried to attack Mime. But, Natalia stepped in front of him. Orphee stopped dead in his tracks. Orphee watched as Natalia kissed Mime. Orphee was hurt by this and left the two alone.

"Orphee!" I called as Mime let me down. I rushed after Orphee to settle things down. I then remembered that I was late for dinner with Milo again! "Oh great. I will take care of things between Natalia and Orphee tomorrow." I told myself as I rushed to the Scorpio house where Milo was waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 5: The Night with Milo

I got to Sanctuary, but I did not know if I was going to make it to the Scorpio house in time. As I approached the first house of Sanctuary memories came back. I ran faster to get the memories of the kiss out of my head when I bumped into someone and fell backwards. A firm grip caught my arm and pulled me back up to the top step in front of the Aries house. I looked up and saw Mu holding me by the arm with Kiki at his side.

"You should be more careful! Milo would hate it if anything happens to you!" Mu explained letting go of my arm.

"Yeah, he already hates it because of what you did a week ago!" I scowled at the Aries saint.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend. My master was only looking out for you!" Kiki said. I glanced at him with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked turning my attention back to Mu. He nodded agreeing with Kiki's statement.

"I knew Milo's history with women. It was not good. I did not want you to get heartbroken, that is all" Mu explained.

"But, the kiss?" I asked completely confused.

"As you said; just a mistake. I did not actually like you more than a friend. Just told Milo that so I could see his reaction. The kiss, was an illusion. If he were to have been mad at me, you would be more special to him than the other girls were. If were to have not reacted, you would just be like the other girls. He would just like you and then move on thus breaking your heart. As your friend, I could not let that happen to you." Mu explained. I smiled realizing my friend's intentions were good.

"I get it. Thanks Mu. Sorry for smacking you across the face! I should have listened to the whole story before I judged." I said. Mu smiled at me.

"Need help getting to the Scorpio house?" Mu asked.

"How?" I stammered.

"Gold Saint. Plus, you were in a rush. You are never in a rush unless you are late for a date with Milo!" The Aries saint explained. I flushed at the explanation. Mu grabbed my right arm and we were in front of the Scorpio house.

"Thank you, Mu!" I thanked as I gave him a hug and then ran off into the temple before us. Milo was waiting for me and when he saw me he smiled.

"You are not late today!" Milo teased. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"The only reason I am not late is because Mu teleported me here!" I explained and saw Milo's smile fade as his expression became hard.

"I thought you said you would not talk to him again after the kiss." Milo reminded.

"He was only being a good friend! Mu knew about your other girlfriends. He did not want me to get my heart broken like the others did." I explain. Milo's expression softened.

"I guess he is a good friend to you." Milo decided. I nodded waiting for the other things. "Plus, I owe him an apology." I nodded satisfied.

"Yeah, no kidding." I exclaimed. "Plus, you have some explaining to do. What happened with the other girls? What makes me so special?"

"Well... the other girls were just... I don't know how to explain it. Not my type."

"And I'm your type?"

"You know you are!"

"Yeah. But, by the sound of it those other girls must have been really pretty. You dumped them all?"

"What makes you think they were prettier than you?"

"First of all, I'm not pretty. Second, your no different than any other guy I have met."

"What were the guys that you have met like?"

"Jerks. They are so judgemental that it isn't funny." I said. Apparently, Milo found it funny.

"I'm surprised I have not heard about this before."

"Well, there is a lot of things that you do not know about me, Millo."

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you staying over for the night?"

"Why not? I owe you for making you so worried the other day." Milo nodded. After dinner that night I stayed in the Scorpio house with Milo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love of Saints**

Chapter 6: Love won't do us part 

Morning came and I remembered that I had to help Natalia. I woke up Milo to tell him of my plans.

"Go with Camus." Milo suggested.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I am not going. I need to apologize to Mu and there are a lot of important things that I have to do today. You and Camus need some quality time together." Milo explained. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Is the real reason because you do not want anyone else to kiss me?" I teased.

"Yes, that is part of the reason." Milo confessed.

"Do not worry. But, if it will make you relax I will bring Camus along with me!"

I exited the Scorpio house and went to the Aquarius house to ask Camus to go with me. Camus accepted since he had nothing to do except look after his temple. We went to the hotel that the god warriors stayed. I knocked on the door and Mime opened the door.

"Hello, Raisa." Mime greeted. I scowled at his greeting.

"I need to talk to Natalia!" I exclaimed. Mime let me pass. I saw the god warriors all talking and hanging out in the room. "Where is she, Mime?"

"She is over there with Freya and Hagen." I rushed over to Natalia and grabbed her by the arm to get out of the hotel.

"Raisa, what are you doing?" She asked as we got outside to where Camus was waiting for us.

"You will be grateful to me later. Camus, make her remember something that she forgot!" I told the golden saint. Camus raised his hand and put his index finger on Natalia's forehead.

***Flashback***

"Orphee! Mime, let him go!" Natalia scolded. Mime did not obey her. Instead, he played a lovely tune that made Natalia feel like she was on cloud 9! Orphee was awake and saw Natalia with Mime.

"Natalia, what are you doing?" Orphee demanded.

"I love Mime!" Natalia declared. Orphee was released by Mime. He came over to Natalia, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her.

"Snap out of it. You do not love Mime!" Orphee said.

"Now Orphee if you treat her like that I can understand why she does not like you." Mime said. Orphee was raged and attempted to attack Mime. But, Natalia got in the way. Natalia turned to Mime and gave him a kiss. Orphee was hurt and left the two.

***Flashback ends***

Camus removed his finger from Natalia's forehead. She blinked, then her eyes started to water. Natalia turned to me.

"What happened to Orphee?" She asked. I could only shrug to her question. She shook her head in disbelief. "I have to find him!" Natalia told us and ran off only to bump into someone. Natalia stepped backwards a bit and looked up to see Orphee standing before her. "Orphee…" She was lost with words. Actually, she did not know what to say after she hurt him like that.

"Hey…Where is your boyfriend?" Orphee asked. Natalia burst into tears. She flung herself into Orphee's arms. Orphee was caught off guard by this action.

"Orphee, please forgive me. I did not mean anything I said to you that day. Honest, I was under a lust spell. But, even if my brain told me that I love Mime my heart told me that I love you." Natalia sobbed into Orphee's chest. Orphee was now really confused. First, Natalia says that she liked Mime and now she says that she likes him? I saw the confusion in the man's face and decided to help.

"Orphee, she did not know what she was saying when she said that she liked Mime. She was possessed by Mime's beautiful playing. In reality, she likes no she loves you." I explained. The male's face softened as he cupped her chin.

"Is what Raisa tells me true?" Orphee asked. Natalia nodded in Orphee's palm. Orphee saw the truth in her eyes. Orphee smiled and kissed her.

Meanwhile…

Kanon approached Ryeen and Aphrodite who were on a date. Ryeen saw him.

"What are you doing here, Kanon? I thought you hated Make Out Point?" Kanon grinned.

"Not if I am here with the right person!" Kanon commented.

"What are you implying?" Aphrodite asked.

"I mean, I have a crush on your girlfriend!" Kanon explained. Aphrodite gave him a death look.

"If you want my girlfriend you would have to step over my dead body!" Aphrodite threatens.

"No need to get violent, boys. Kanon, I did not know that you had a crush on me." Ryeen said.

"Really? Well, your sister knew." Kanon said.

"I bet she did not tell me because I would freak out like hell." Ryeen said.

"Yeah, your sister did!"

"Okay, enough chat. Let us get down to the fight!" Aphrodite piped into the conversation.

"ROYAL DEMON ROSE!" The red roses came at Kanon and he was paralyzed! Kanon hit the ground because of the attack, but got back on his feet.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Planets came flying towards Aphrodite. He managed to dodge the first couple of planets. But, then the planets hit him one by one. When the last planet was coming towards Aphrodite, Ryeen got in the way of it.

"Ryeen!" Aphrodite yelled with disbelief. Ryeen went flying 30 feet high in the air and was falling back down to the Earth's surface at a great speed! She thought she was going to die when someone caught her. Ryeen looked to her saviour to see the former Marina General: Siren Sorrento. Sorrento brought her to the bench he was sitting on and placed her atop of it.

"Hey, Sorrento. Long-time no see. How are you?" Ryeen asked as the male sat down beside her.

"Nice to see you again, Ryeen. I could be worse. How have you been and your sister?" Sorrento asked.

"Great, both of us have been great!" Ryeen explained.

"Popcorn?" Sorrento offered.

"For what? Is there a show I am missing?" Ryeen teased.

"Well, the show is you boyfriend and Kanon fighting!" Sorrento explained as Kanon and Aphrodite came rushing to Ryeen. Sorrento saw Kanon and grinned thinking of a joke. "Kanon, nice to see you again. Been manipulating gods lately?"

"Siren… Very funny." Kanon scolded with his index finger. "Ryeen, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you." Kanon apologized. Aphrodite stopped him from gravelling.

"Do not waste your time. She never did like you anyway." Aphrodite said.

"It is true! I never really liked you and Saga. Plus, after the numerous amount of sins I would not like you guys anyway." Ryeen explained.

"Oh come on, it was not a numerous amount of sins!" Kanon countered.

"Well, Saga killed Shion and pretended to be the Pope of Sanctuary and tried to kill the Bronze Saints and Athena herself. Kanon, you triggered the battle of the 12 houses and Saga's dark half to come out and you manipulated a god." Ryeen said.

"You are just like your sister!" Kanon complained.

"The apple does not fall too far from the tree." Ryeen said. Kanon growled at her.

"Okay, but how do you know Sorrento?" Kanon asked.

"Well, he was poor and played his flute for tourists. I liked his playing and we eventually became good friends." Ryeen explained. "But, we had to go our own ways. He became a Marina General and I became one of Athena's saints."

"Oh, so he is another guy who likes you?" Aphrodite asked. Ryeen and Sorrento gave him disgusted looks.

"Actually, I am too busy with my career to like anyone. But, I am popular with women because of my beautiful flute playing." Sorrento pointed out.

"Sorrento let us go. You still are not done your trip just because we came to Greece." A voice called. Everyone turned to see Julian Solo.

"Julian-sama, I was only talking to a friend… Two friends." Sorrento explained. Julian looked from person to person and noticed Kanon.

"Sea Dragon… Nice to see you again." Julian said with a smile. Sorrento scowled at his master.

"Julian-sama, you never did figure out that Kanon is actually a saint of Athena. He is…" Sorrento got interrupted by Ryeen.

"Gemini Kanon. Twin brother of Gemini Saga." Ryeen explained. Julian looked pissed off at Kanon for lying to him.

"You lied to me?" Julian asked.

"Well… Uh…" Kanon stammered.

"Not only that. Kanon also manipulated you, Julian-sama!" Kanon looked to Sorrento who smirked.

"Thanks Sorrento!" The Gemini saint scowled.

"What are friends for?" Sorrento asked sarcastically as Kanon gave him a death look. Ryeen and Aphrodite looked like little children; laughing hysterically.

"I should get you home for dinner." Aphrodite reminded Ryeen.

"So, you are not mad at me for standing in front of the blow that Kanon was going to deliver to you?" Ryeen questioned. Aphrodite shook his head a no.

"It showed that you really do care for me. I am actually glad that you did that. No one would do that unless they really cared about a person." Aphrodite explained.

"Yeah, I do not wish to see the love fest!" Kanon teased and left.

"Me neither." Sorrento added and left with Julian leading the way.

Aphrodite smiled at the two men who left. Then, walked Ryeen back home.

I was waiting for an hour or so. They finally rang the doorbell. I opened it to see them hug goodbye and Ryeen came inside.

"You are late! Where were you?" I asked raged.

"Aphrodite and Kanon got into a fight and then Sorrento came. We talked with Sorrento and Julian. Then, we came back here." Ryeen explained.

"So love is on your side?" I asked.

"I guess so. Love won't do us friends part." Ryeen read back the old saying to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love of Saints **

Chapter 7: The Last of the Battles

The next day, Ryeen was going to the Pisces house. She approached the Aries house. Ryeen looked around for the gold saint of Aries.

"Hello, where are you Mu?" Ryeen yelled inside the house. Mu came out with Kiki at his side. "Mu, can you teleport me to the Pisces house?"

"What is it with you sisters and favours?" Mu asked as Ryeen rolled her eyes at him.

"My sister only asked once! The second time, you helped her!" Ryeen pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." Mu grabbed Ryeen by the arm and they were in front of the Pisces house.

"Thanks, I did not want to go past the Gemini,Cancer, and Capricorn houses." Ryeen admitted. Mu chuckled at the unbelievable teenager. Ryeen ran inside to see Aphrodite and Kanon fighting. "Guys, what is going on?" Ryeen demanded looking from Aphrodite to Kanon.

"Simple, we are fighting for your heart!" Kanon explained. Ryeen blushed slightly.

"Guys, as much as that flatters me. Stop it! You guys are forgetting the meaning of Sainthood!" Ryeen pointed.

Too late. The first attack delivered was Aphrodite's Royal Demon Rose. "I might have gone easy on you last time, but now it's a whole different story..." Aphrodite threatened Kanon.

"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!" Kanon's voice came and a triangle shape was made behind him that sucked in the rose petals that Aphrodite was sending at Kanon! Eventually, all flowers were gone and Aphrodite was going to be too! Aphrodite grabbed on to a pillar of the Pisces house just to keep from getting sucked into nowhere!

"Aphrodite!" Ryeen yelled.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" Flying planets came from Kanon's fist. Aphrodite felt like he was tumbling through space and time itself. Next thing Aphrodite knew was that he was bashed into a pillar! Ryeen ran to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ryeen asked concern overtaking her voice. Aphrodite intertwined his fingers with Ryeen's.

"Get out of here so I can give him one last blow before his funeral!" Aphrodite said weakly. Ryeen looked at him with shock before a golden light and warm cosmos came before them.

"Athena!" Kanon exclaimed as he kneeled on one knee. Aphrodite and Ryeen did the same as a sign of respect for their goddess.

"What is going on here? You should not be fighting each other. You should be fighting together against evil that tries to overthrow me." Athena reminded. She seemed upset with her Saints. Kanon and Aphrodite looked to each other and then back at Athena. "What were you two fighting about anyway?"

"We were fighting for love." Kanon explained. Athena's gaze fell upon Ryeen and back on her Saints.

"Why not let Ryeen decide. She is the one you two are fighting for, but in reality all you two want is for her to be happy." Athena pointed. The two men turned to Ryeen.

"Athena is right. So, who do you pick Ryeen?" Aphrodite asked. Ryeen looked over the Saints before speaking.

"Kanon, I know your feelings towards me. But, I choose Aphrodite. I am really sorry." Ryeen apologized. Kanon shook his head.

"I am the one who should be sorry. Even if I did beat Aphrodite I could not get you to actually love me. Your real happiness is more important than fake happiness." Kanon explained. Ryeen smiled at the Gemini Saint.

"Thank you, Kanon!" Ryeen said sweetly, hugging the Gemini Saint. She then went to support Dohko. "Thank you, Athena." Athena nodded at the female Saint and left the threesome.

An hour later, me, Milo, Natalia, Orphee, Aphrodite, and Ryeen went shopping (we had to drag the guys into it). We all split up our own ways at the mall, the guys obviously went to some sports store and we went to a cloth store. In about an hour or so we planned to meet up in the food court and have lunch. While on the way to the food court, Natalia was hugged from the back. The captive, none other than Mime!

"Mime let me go!" Natalia demanded. The God Warrior was amused and instead of letting her go, he kissed her upon the cheek. The guys were probably worried about us because they were at our sides in the blink of an eye. Orphee noticed Natalia being hugged by Mime and was in an outrage!

"Mime! Let her go." Orphee demanded in a voice I have never heard before.

"Orphee, I thought you hated me!" Natalia said. Orphee's face was showing astonishment. "The kiss that we shared the other day did not seem as passionate as the other kisses that we have shared." Natalia explained. Orphee broke eye contact with her.

"I know. The reason for that is because I was still a little hurt and also unsure of whether you still had feelings towards me." Orphee explained. Hearing this, Natalia elbowed Mime hard in the stomach and ran to her boyfriend.

"Orphee… You idiot! I still have feelings for you." Natalia explained caressing Orphee's face. Orphee still looked unsure, so Natalia let her femininity take charge. She wrapped her arms around Orphee and smoldered him in a kiss that was filled with passion. Orphee kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He licked her lower lip to get permission to enter her mouth. Natalia opened her mouth without any hesitation. Orphee entered and his tongue began to roam around inside Natalia's mouth. Natalia moaned with pleasure, grabbing a fistful of Orphee's turquoise hair. He stopped and went down to her neck, kissing, suckling, and biting it. By Natalia's face I could tell that she was enjoying it. "Orphee… Stop! Please!" Natalia breathed as Orphee bit her neck before pulling back. Natalia screamed in a low voice. Once she saw Orphee pulling back and licking his lips she hugged him again.

"Oh no you don't! LIGHTSPEED FIST!"

"Watch out!" I warn my two friends. Too late, they got hit by the lightspeed fist. Both of them went flying and hit the concrete floor of the mall really hard. Orphee slowly began to regain his senses and noticed Natalia unconscious in his arms.

"How could you attack a woman like that? She did not even have her mask on!" Orphee said as he stumbled back to his feet. Mime shrugged. "DEATH TRIP SERENADE!" The sweet tune put Mime to sleep. By that time, Athena was by his side.

"Lyra Orphee." Athena greeted. Orphee got to one knee in respect of the goddess before him. "Why did you put Mime to sleep? Hilda of Asgard needs him." She pointed out. Orphee sighed.

"I know, Athena. But, he attacked a woman while she was not wearing her mask. That woman just happened to be my girlfriend." Orphee explained. Athena sighed at her silver Saint. She went over to Natalia and touched her on the forehead, waking her up. "Thank you, Athena." Orphee said gratefully. Athena did not reply walking over to Mime. She touched him on the forehead and he awoke.

"Where am I?" Mime asked looking to his surroundings. Orphee blinked and looked to Athena for an explanation.

"I made him forget about the last couple of days other than taking a vacation with the other God Warriors." Athena explained. Orphee smiled at his goddess. Athena waved and left all of us.

At Sanctuary, Ryeen, Natalia, and I were hanging out with our boyfriends and the other gold Saints. Talking about the day's events.

"We all seem to be having battles for love these days." Aiolia pointed.

"Well, Athena has no enemies right now. So, shouldn't we also have a life other than look after our temples?" Kanon said. The other gold Saints nodded at Kanon's suggestion.

"But, on the other hand. We can not get carried away by love!" Milo reminded narrowing his eyes to Mu. Mu smiled at his friend.

"Don't tell me you are still holding a grudge on me for that." Mu mocked.

"A grudge? Grudges are horrible things. Unlike Saga, Kanon, or Deathmask, I don't hold grudges. I just don't think I can trust the kind hearted ram as well as I used to." Milo explained. Everyone burst into laughter at the statement. Then, there was chatter amongst the saints... "You have to go back tonight, don't you?" Milo questioned me.

"Yeah, sadly..." I said.

"Too bad..." I saw Milo's sad expression, but it wasn't our fault. We had to go back to Calgary.

**The Next Day**

Today was a sad day for us all... The saints came to say goodbye to us, there were tears and happy endings too! Finally, we had to get onto the plane for London, Europe. We got onto the plane and out of the window, we saw the saints and Athena waving off to us. We waved back as the plane took off.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock… 'That was a weird dream.' I thought to myself. After washing up, I went downstairs. I found my younger sister in the family room eating breakfast and watching TV. "Did you have a dream about the Saint Seiya characters?" I asked my sister.

_To be continued in my story, Fate!_


End file.
